


ldkjfdösk

by earthismyhome



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthismyhome/pseuds/earthismyhome
Kudos: 2





	ldkjfdösk

Jim had tried to hit on Bones during their days back at the Academy, after the two of them had consumed just a bit too much Antarean brandy. The man clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder and laughed.  
"You're handsome, Jim, but I'm straight. I'm sorry I don't swing that way." He smirked.  
"I'm flattered, though, or I would be if you didn't hit on every pretty thing that happens to walk by."  
"Hey," retorted Kirk, feigning offense, "I do not! And who says you're pretty?"  
"I know my worth," the doctor had replied, and pretended to examine his nails like a model off the glossy pages. "Howsabout we forget about this and drink some more of that brandy?"  
"Sure thing, Bones, sure thing."


End file.
